Territory
by Chel 90210
Summary: "Every supernatural creature knew who Klaus was and therefore knew Caroline. She knew she had a limited time before someone would turn her in, hoping to advance on the supernatural totem pole. No one would dare hide his sweet little Caroline. She was his territory, submitted and marked by him" Klaroline. NOW RATED 'M' - TEMP HIATUS UNTIL OTHER STORIES ARE FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot, but depending on the response I might turn it into a full story! It depends on you guys :). So please read and review!

* * *

**Territory**

She grabbed onto the cold stone trying to catch her breath as the pink sky grew darker. Caroline wasn't fatigued. She was tired of running from him. Her cell phone buzzed in her side pocket. Klaus was calling her again.

How did he keep getting her number? This was the third phone that she had to buy this week. Klaus was a smart man, but this was more than that. He was stalking her now and she knew that the only way she could get this to stop is if she just simply went back to him.

The thing about Klaus was you never said no to him. Caroline was different though. She was his equal despite the years that he had lived before her. And she knew she couldn't stay away from him for too long because then he would really get persistent and send his precious hybrids after her.

The truth was that she was afraid of him as he was her. Despite their differences they were two broken half's of a whole piece and they needed each other.

They were both ruthless to one another. Caroline would go to bars and flirt with other men, particularly werewolves. Klaus would kill them before they bought her a drink.

Klaus would do the same and flirt with the humans. Caroline just couldn't bring herself to kill them. She still had her humanity.

After she found Klaus with Hayley she impulsively kissed Klaus's right hand hybrid. Tyler Lockwood.

Of course she didn't mean anything by it and he didn't know how to react, but Klaus didn't take it as nicely as he did the others.

"Caroline darling I love you more than anything, but I swear to god if you don't get out of my fucking sight I will do something I will regret."

She knew she did him wrong. She didn't hesitate to flee, but deep down she knew he would come for her.

It only took him two months until the first person approached her. He sent Stefan out of kindness. Klaus knew that she would refuse him. Each person that approached her became more and more persistent.

Rebekah was after her now and she knew she couldn't win this one. She would have to go back to Klaus and submit to him, but Caroline wouldn't go down without a fight.

Every supernatural creature knew who Klaus was and therefore knew Caroline. She knew she had a limited time before someone would turn her in, hoping to advance on the supernatural totem pole. No one would dare hide his sweet little Caroline. She was his territory, submitted and marked by him.

Caroline threw her phone on the brick pathway that lined a dark alley in London. She knew that coming here would be a big mistake, but it was the only flight that was leaving within the ten minutes she had when she got to the airport.

Klaus had several eyes throughout Europe and Caroline was already trying to leave London before her plane even landed.

She had got word within two hours of her arrival that Rebekah was coming after her and she briefly considered just going with her to avoid any more animosity with Klaus.

Rebekah soon got within a ten-mile of radius of Caroline and she knew that if she didn't magically grow wings or learn to teleport that she would be in Klaus's bed within twenty-four hours.

She ran as fast as her vampire feet would take her and she mistakenly went the wrong direction and collided with a very familiar blonde. Rebekah grabbed her with one hand as she spoke to Klaus on the phone using her other.

"Alright Nik, I got her. Now what do you want me to do with her?" Rebekah looked irritated as if Klaus had forced her to run this errand for him. Her grip tightened on Caroline as she tried to fight out of her death grip. "I didn't hurt her. If anything the blonde wench is trying to hurt me."

Caroline growled at that comment. "I am not a wench." She defended herself. The truth was that Rebekah was jealous that Caroline held so much power over her dear brother. In a sense Caroline had more freedom than Rebekah had and that made Rebekah loathe her even more.

"Can I snap her neck? I'll have her in New Orleans within twelve hours" Rebekah suggested to Klaus. She knew he declined her offer when she groaned like a child that didn't get to eat a cookie before dinner. "Then what do you want me to do with her? She's not exactly the most compliant person right now."

Rebekah silently listened to Klaus's instructions and it seemed like forever before their conversation ended. "Klaus is in London. I am to take you to some ritzy hotel, drop you off and then I can finally leave." Rebekah dragged her by the arm through the streets of London.

Caroline could tell they reached the heart of London when she saw the big city lights. The whole town was buzzing was joy and laughter and all Caroline wanted to do was get away. It was probably a typical Saturday night in London. The streets were full of aspiring artists and entertainers and the tourists flocked around all the excitement.

The foyer of the hotel was made out of pure gold. Rebekah took her straight to the lobby where they stood next to a grand fountain made completely out of stone. People in suits and evening gowns walked past them heading towards a bar and restaurant that was built within. Caroline glanced up at the stone clock that read nine p.m. in roman numerals.

Rebekah tapped her feet impatiently as they waiting for Klaus to make an entrance. Caroline's gaze went to the front door and Klaus nonchalantly walked into the hotel, without making a scene. Rebekah sighed with relief as she let go of Caroline's arm, knowing that she wouldn't scurry with Klaus in the room.

Klaus didn't speak to her or stop in front of her to talk. He walked straight passed her and to the front desk where he spoke to the receptionist about a room for the night.

He got the room key and didn't bother to tell Caroline to follow him. She knew what she was supposed to do and submissively followed behind him. They took the elevator all the way to the top floor and Caroline automatically assumed that he got a pent house suite. Caroline rolled her eyes at his extravagance.

The suite was over the top as Caroline imagined it to be, but she didn't bother to admire the art and exquisiteness of the room. Her eyes fell on the back of Klaus as he went straight for the bourbon that was on ice by the fireplace.

He poured two glasses and finally turned around to meet her gaze. He downed the first glass without a second thought and took the second glass and did the same. He took the one glass and shattered it against the stone fireplace and he screamed out loud.

Caroline scoffed at his childish outburst and looked at him annoyingly. "Throwing glass isn't going to make you feel better." She pointed out.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Caroline and he stalked towards her. "Tell me _sweetheart _what would make me feel better right now?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, acting like she didn't care that Klaus was pissed at her. "I heard yoga does wonders for people who cannot suppress their anger. Maybe that's something you should try." She suggested.

"I didn't _fucking _come here to talk to you about yoga Caroline. I came here to _take you home. _I'm tired of you refusing me. _You're mine _and only _mine. _You're lucky I let Lockwood keep all four of his limbs after that little stunt."

He circled around her until he was directly behind her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned into her ear. "Did you think it was fun to watch you kiss Tyler? Do you think it was fun to watch him put his hands on _what is mine?"_ He moved his hands down her arms and in front of her abdomen. He pulled her body closer to his and he tightened his grip on her waist.

Caroline rested her head on Klaus's shoulder. He dipped his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her from her ear to her collarbone. "You've been tainted by him love and I plan on marking you in every way possible tonight."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I tweaked the end of this chapter! PLEASE RE-READ THE END :)**

* * *

**New Orleans**

At about three in the morning Klaus finally fell asleep. Caroline watched as his chest evenly expanded in and out. She decided to wait a few minutes. She didn't want to leave just yet, but wanted to get as far away as she could. The terms that they met on tonight were not in any way part of the plan.

She couldn't deny her unconditional love for him, but she was doing this for herself.

Klaus would overreact when he awoke the next morning. He would probably send half of New Orleans and Europe after her, but she didn't care.

Caroline was a free spirit and refused to be bound by his persistence. Bound to him, no less was she a person, but was still his property, his territory as he would call her.

It broke her heart to leave him here in such a vulnerable state, but what other chance did she have? She could easily compel her way to Australia, Beijing or Ireland if she wanted. She just couldn't stay here.

Klaus stirred in his sleep and Caroline flinched. She had to decide now. If she stayed who knows how many people he would have following her every move once they returned to New Orleans? But if she left it would be even worse.

Caroline slowly backed toward the door, making sure to keep her eyes on Klaus the entire time. Her hand grabbed into the knob and she slowly started to open it. She continued to keep her back to the door and when she tried to slip out the front her body collided with someone.

"_Hello_ Caroline." It was Tyler Lockwood. Now Klaus was being a dick. She knew how Tyler always felt about her and he brought him here so that he had to see the whole drama unfold.

"How long have you been out here Tyler?"

He looked down at her giving her a "knowing look". As if she needed to ask. She knew he had been here since they walked in the door only a few hours ago. The question wasn't to insult him. She wanted an honest answer, but she already knew it by the look on his face. "What do you think Car? I've been here the whole time. I heard everything."

Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking down at him menacingly. "As if I owe you any type of explanation Tyler."

They dated for a year in high school. Tyler never got over the fact that Caroline just didn't feel the same way towards him. He was the type of guy that took everything too personally. You could have accidentally bumped into him on the street and he probably would think you were trying to start something with him.

"You might as well go back inside Caroline. If I let you leave now, Klaus will sell my body parts for pennies."

Caroline didn't get the chance to walk completely in the door. There stood Klaus naked from the chest up. His hair was completely disheveled, but didn't have the look of a man that wanted to take you to bed. _If looks could kill._

"I don't suppose you were going on an evening stroll considering the fact that it's three in the morning." He balled his hands close to his side, willing himself to do anything but hurt Caroline or Tyler. The scene he awoke to wasn't what he was expecting when he heard Caroline open the door. _She was trying to leave him again._

He couldn't afford to let her go this time. The two months that she was gone, he managed to get himself into a bit of trouble. He couldn't allow his weakness to parade all of Europe eating cupcakes and attending art shows, when she was being threatened.

Klaus meddled with the wrong witch. He was by no means scared to kill her. The turmoil that her death would bring would be a nuisance for a few months though.

"If you do not get back into that bed, Caroline, I"ll torture Tyler for my own amusement."

Caroline laughed at him. Not just a small, innocent laugh either. She belted out the loudest possible sound she could make before klaus"s impatient tapping stopped her. "Do what you want with him Klaus. He's _your_ precious hybrid." Her words rolled off her lips like venom.

And she was right. He wouldn't hurt him. His threats were starting to become meaningless to her because the only real threat he held over her was himself.

"Fine Caroline, but you will get back into that bed." He commanded, pointing his finger as if she wasn't aware of the bed in the room.

"I'll get into that bed, but you will sleep in the shower if you want me to stay."

His entire demeanor changed at her statement. You didn't tell Klaus what to do. Not even Caroline had been that brave until this moment.

"You're _completely_ out of your fucking mind if you think I"m ever going to _let you out of my sight again,_ love." He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and slammed the door in Tyler's face. She kicked, screamed and punched him, trying to do whatever she could to get him to put her down.

"If you keep behaving like this, you'll wake up in the morning without your clothes _sweetheart_."

She immediately stopped her movements. Was her fighting really a turn on? She rolled her eyes at his sadistic fantasies. "Just let me go to sleep Klaus." And he did.

As she lay on her side, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and inhaled her lustrous vanilla scent. "

Good night Caroline." Was the last thing she heard as she doze off into the most peaceful sleep that she had in two months.

**XOXO**

Caroline, Klaus and Tyler arrived in New Orleans just before dark on Monday. The town was quiet and not up to par with the usual festivities. Caroline could definitely sense a change as they drove past all the local bars and night clubs.

Klaus looked uneasy. Caroline reached over, placed her hand on his tring to comfort him. His platonic face wasn't giving her any reassurance. She knew something was up. Before they even got halfway into the city, Klaus quickly turned into a back alley and stopped the car.

"I have some business I need to attend to here. Tyler will take you back to my house." Klaus leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. Caroline looked out the window and watched Klaus walk away. She hated being out of the loop. It was one of the many reasons _why _she left in the first place. Klaus had one too many secrets.

Klaus went through the back of a local bar called the _Irish Pub. _He went past the bar, around the tables and finally saw Marcel sitting in one of the booth's in the corner.

He stood up and acknowledged him with a nod and they both took a seat. "And what do I owe this pleasure Niklaus?"

Marcel wasn't _just_ one of Klaus's disposable vampires. He was once his mentor, but after Klaus left New Orleans in the 1920's, Marcel got power-hungry and completely took over. Klaus returned, not exactly happy with how Marcel abused his power and took back what was his.

The key to his victory was his ability to create hybrids again. The result of Elena and Katherine getting into a fight a few years ago left Katherine a human, therefore giving Klaus fresh blood to use as he pleased. Marcel begged Klaus to spare him.

He did, but as punishment he got rid of every last supernatural creature that he came in contact with. He only left the witches alive because they were never truly a part of the new order that Marcel had going for him. They actually hated him and since Klaus recently let Marcel back into New Orleans the witches were starting to make threats.

"I suppose since you're the reason that these witches are causing a ruckus, you wouldn't mind dealing with this insignificant matter."

Marcel looked at him and smiled. "Tell me what I need to do and I'll take care of it.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm very pleased with the response I got and i will make this a full story! Please review, again! I'll have another chapter shortly... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important A/N - **I tweaked the end of chapter two a few days ago, so please re-read the end of it so you guys dont get confused :)

* * *

**The Plan**

Tyler's lead foot caused Caroline to jump as he turned out of the street they came in right before dropping Klaus off.

"Knock it off, Ty. I don't need whip-lash." Caroline yelled holding her body into place with one hand on the window. Tyler's driving had always made her sick. She just wished that Klaus would've let her drive to his house, but she knew he didn't trust that she would actually _get there. _

Tyler ignored her comment and kept driving. Being sired to Klaus was the best and the worst thing that happened to him. He loved the power he had, but hated watching Caroline with him. No matter who came into his life, he would shut them down because of her. He did everything he could to forget her, but somehow his mind would always drift to the memory of being with her.

He knew that they were truly over when he saw the way she looked at Klaus. Not once had she given him that look. It was his fault that they weren't together and Klaus was there to pick up the pieces that he left.

About twenty minutes later Tyler pulled into the Mikaelson estate pulling the car in front of the house. "Alright Car, I'll see you inside."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Klaus says you do. So here I am." He told her. He wasn't really in the mood to play 'non-compliant' Caroline tonight. Caroline stepped out the the car and slammed the door without another word. He waited until she was in the house and pulled next to Klaus's garage where he parked the car.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had three text messages from Hayley.

_Are you guy's back yet?_

_Where's Klaus?_

_I'm coming to his house._

She had just sent the messages over an hour ago and Tyler panicked. He quickly replied to Hayley hoping she would get the message before attempting to come over.

_I wouldn't come here if I were you. Caroline's back. _He hit send and got out of the car.

"Shit." Tyler said out loud as Hayley's car pulled next to Tyler's. Hayley got out of her car and smiled at Tyler who looked at her like he had seen a ghost.

She ignored it. "Hey Tyler! Why didn't you answer my messages?"

"Hayley you know you shouldn't here. Caroline is home." He scolded.

He saw a wave of hurt go across her face. She looked down at her hands, quietly as if she was going to cry at any moment.

"I thought her and Klaus were _fighting_." She naively said. What had gotten into Hayley? He had never seen her this emotional about anyone and it was honestly starting to freak him out.

"Hayley." Tyler looked at her seriously. "They always fight. And if you think _almost_ having sex with him at a bar is going to change that, you're absolutely wrong." She knew he was telling the truth. _Everyone _knew what their relationship was like. But Caroline was gone for two months. It was so unlike them to be separated for that long. Hayley was truly convinced that she finally got to him. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember and when they kissed that night she knew she wanted no one else.

"Look Tyler, I know how bad you want Caroline. I want Klaus just as bad. You have to understand that I need him right now."

Tyler looked at her appalled at her statement. "You will never love Klaus like I love Caroline. There's no comparison. Just leave Hayl—"

They were cut off by a very familiar alpha hybrid clearing his voice. Tyler looked over his shoulder and saw Klaus standing there with a menacing look on his face.

"I wasn't aware I was coming home to a pity party." He looked back and forth from Hayley to Tyler until his eyes settled on Hayley. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I needed to see you." She said with a hint of hope on her face, but that look Klaus was giving her wiped it off almost as quickly as she put it on.

Klaus laughed at her. "If you think that one night of a _little indiscretion_ is enough to make me care about you, then you're wrong my dear. Get off my property before Caroline finds out you're here." He heard the front door open. _Fantastic.__  
_

Caroline walked out the front door upon hearing Klaus's statement. She didn't know whether to be pissed because Hayley was here or to be happy because Klaus was telling her to leave. She made eye contact with Klaus who was cautiously looking at her. Everyone seemed to freeze at her entrance as if she wasn't supposed to be a part of this conversation.

Hayley ignored Caroline and continued to look over at Klaus. "Fine Klaus. I'll leave, but this conversation isn't over."

Klaus couldn't believe the audacity of this woman, but was more surprised that Caroline didn't try to kill her as soon as she walked out of the door. She wasn't human, so she was a _big exception _to her 'no killing rule'.

Caroline scoffed at her. "I believe that it is Hayley. Now I won't ask you to leave as _nice_ as Klaus did. You better do what he says."

Hayley didn't speak this time and _finally _left.

Caroline stood there at the top of the steps looking down at Klaus. He took the initiative and walked towards Caroline. He reached out to her and pulled her into his embrace. Leaning in, he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Caroline, don't forget that."

She looked up at him and kissed him on the nose, cheek and finally on the lips. They stood there for a minute holding each other as if they were making up for lost time. Klaus broke their tight embrace and kept his arm around her shoulder as they both walked back inside.

**XOXO**

"That's enough. Let him go." Klaus said to Marcel. He looked down at the werewolf in transition. This one was different from the others. He was stronger and put up more of a fight than what he was used to.

"Where did you find this one?" Marcel asked holding down the wolf.

"Canada." Klaus answered. "He was the alpha male in his pack. I thought he would be a useful eye on Caroline."

Marcel raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Klaus didn't say anything and he took the hint not push it any further. Marcel knew that their relationship was out of the ordinary. And if he knew Caroline in the least, he knew that she wouldn't go for another hybrid following her around.

Marcel dragged the wolf into the basement of the_ Irish Pub_. Klaus kept all of his werewolves in transition here. He opened the cell and threw him in with the rest of his pack who were in the same zombie- like state.

"When the rest of his pack completes the transition, send them after the witch." Klaus locked the cell door and threw his keys in his pocket.

Marcel turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Klaus's voice. "And Marcel?" Klaus smirked. "Make sure they're hungry... It'll quicken the process."

* * *

**Attention readers: **Someone suggested that I change the rating to 'M' because they want to see Caroline and Klaus... together. This is completely up to you guys, but you have to review so I can see what you guys want.

So please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you guys wanted 'M'. I gave it to you. BUT I MUST WARN YOU. This is incredibly 'M' and I didn't ease into it either. This chapter is simply ****a flashback**** to their past. I wanted to show you how they got to where they were and it will take more than one flashback to get there! I will be briefly doing these throughout the fanfic, although not as long as this. But you are warned…. **

**History**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_The smell of Smirnoff and cheap beer filled the living room of the Salvatore house. The party was now in full swing. Bodies danced against each other carelessly as the effect of drunkenness took over the newly graduated class. __Caroline stood at the top of the staircase, arms crossed and relieved. After all, she planned this entire extravaganza. Now she could finally relax._

_She glanced over at Tyler, who was far more gone than most. He had started drinking before the ceremony even started today. It gave her every reason to dislike him even more. She thought that she was rid of him when they broke up right after prom, but she wasn't._

_It annoyed her that he only stayed here because he was Klaus's lap dog and Klaus wasn't ready to leave Mystic Falls until Silas was fully taken care of. Or so that's what he wanted her to think._

_Their relationship was never black and white. When they were together it was too much gray. Neither of them spoke or acted on how they felt about each other. Their attraction was fatal and it made her nervous almost every time she was with him. _

_It was as if she would spontaneously combust if she ever got alone with him again. She invited him to her graduation, but he never showed. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't disappointed because she was. She just wouldn't admit it to anyone else._

_Just the thought of him made the black heels that she wore dig at her feet. Her dress felt a little too tight and her hair a little too flat. She was nervous, anticipating his arrival because she had a feeling that he would show up here. _

_Deciding that she no longer needed to sulk, she walked over towards Stefan, who was standing very much alone. _

"_You don't look like you're enjoying yourself much." She pointed out as she approached him._

"_I am." He answered without a thought. His eyes averted, avoiding hers. He was lying. _

_She looked up at him, worried. And he knew that look. He knew he couldn't lie to Caroline. They were best friends after all. "Fine I'm not. Okay? Quit looking at me like that."_

She sighed not wanting to deal with anymore troubles. She wouldn't argue with him tonight. "_Stefan. Let's just dance." _

_Caroline extended her hand towards Stefan. He reluctantly grabbed it and she pulled him out to the dance floor. Caroline turned around, her ass facing his back She swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song. Stefan grabbed on to her hips with his hands and pulled her back into his groin. Innocent, it was to them, but it looked entirely different from Klaus's point of view._

_Klaus stood in the back. Other people couldn't see him, but he had a perfect view of Caroline. He initially came with every intention of just talking to her. Now, he didn't know if he could face her without wanting to mark and claim every inch on her body, or kill her for letting Stefan touch her._

_The song ended and Caroline spun around in Stefan's arms to face him. "Thank you." He smiled at her. "I really glad I have a friend like you to keep my mind off of things." _

_He leaned in as if he were to kiss her, but his lips landed on her cheek and not her lips. Caroline smiled back and hugged him as they walked away together._

_Every vein in Klaus's body was seconds from combusting. Keeping his cool was starting to become extremely difficult and after the kiss, he found himself at the Forbes residence. _

_Caroline stumbled into her house, waving back at Stefan who dropped her off. She was secretly thankful her mother worked the overnight shift tonight because she would definitely never hear the end of it if she knew she was drinking, vampire or not._

_As soon as she closed the front door, she sensed that someone was in her home. She knew it was him._

_She opened her bedroom door, expecting Klaus to be there, but he was no where to be found. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to play your games Klaus. If you're here to say something, just say it."_

_Almost immediately, she found herself pinned against the wall of her bedroom. Klaus had one hand on her hip and the other on her arm holding her in place. She didn't say anything in pure fear of not knowing why he was so angry. "You think that little stunt you pulled with Stefan an hour ago was a good idea love?"_

_He leaned into the crook of her neck and Caroline's lifeless heart fluttered. He slowly placed butterfly kisses down to her collarbone taking the time to let each one linger sending chills through her entire body. _

"_It's not what you think." She responded with as much coherence as she could muster. The statement was cliché, but it was the absolute truth. "We were just dancing." She defended herself. _

_Klaus nipped at her collarbone and back up her neck until his face was only a few inches away from hers. He released his hand from her arm and joined it with the one at her hips. _

_"Do you think I liked the way his hands touched you here?" He said to her, but she was at loss for words. He spun her around keeping his hands at her hips. Her hands fell to the wall as her back now faced his. _

_Klaus then pulled her hips so it came in contact with his groin. Holding her there, he removed one hand and pulled back gently on her golden curls. Leaning in he whispered. "Do you think I liked him being this close to you?" _

_She still didn't speak, refusing to allow him to see how much she was aroused by his jealously._

"_You didn't come to see me graduate." She croaked trying to change the subject. When he touched her everything became hazy and surreal. _

"_I came to see you at the party." He defended himself. "But you seemed to be preoccupied with a Salvatore brother as soon as I walked in the door."_

_ He brought his hand from her waist to the back of her dress and let the zipper slide down her back. He let the strapless dress fall to the floor and didn't give her any time to process what was happening. _

_He unclasped her strapless bra and allowed that to fall next to her dress. She spun around to face him appearing only in her black lace thong and her black heels. Klaus was not a weak man, but was completely floor at the sight before him._

_He immediately composed himself and allowed his eyes to examine and memorize every detail of her body. She felt self-conscious because he stood there staring at her not knowing what he was thinking. He stalked closer to her and she instinctively backed away from him and right back into the wall._

_Cat and Mouse was the game and it was clear who was the prey. Caroline let out an involuntary moan as he began to knead her breasts with his thumbs.__She was so tiny that he was able to almost fit half of his hands around her back as he taunted her full C cupped breasts. _

_Arching her back she allowed his mouth access to her nipples as he nibbled, sucked and flicked each one. He brought his hands to the front of her stomach and began to work his way down lower. __He quickly ripped off her thong, fully exposing her to him. _

_He leaned his lips into her neck and kissed her from her neck, down her chest and quickly got on his knees. He kissed her stomach, naval, thigh and eventually he reached her. He spread Caroline's legs apart allowing himself access to her womanhood and slowly began tease her with his fingers._

_Caroline could barely stand up. What Klaus was doing was so erotic that she couldn't believe it was actually him. No man has ever ventured to this area of her body before. _

_By him doing this to her, it showed equality and respect. It's showed that he was able to stand before her, on his knees as look at her as his equal. It was an original's love._

_No matter how it was brought on, this is what he needed to realize that Caroline was his and that no one would ever be able to claim her like he would tonight. _

_He removed his fingers from her and began to knead her clit. Her breathing immediately heightened. She was one the edge and he knew it. He brought his lips to her outer thigh and began to kiss his way in. But before he took claim of her womanhood, he needed to take claim of her. _

_Looking up at her for approval, she knew what he intended to do. He lifted her left leg, exposing the inside of her inner thigh and he brought his teeth close. His teeth sunk into her leg, not to feed, but to make a permanent mark in her skin, warding off any man who ever tried to intimately be with her. _

_The bite was like euphoria to Caroline and it only heightened her emotions as his tongue made contact with her clit. She felt so close and before she knew it, her release hit her harder than she thought it would. _

_Klaus gripped on to her thighs, holding her as she rode out her orgasm. Caroline was not even close to being finished with Klaus, but when he stood up, he looked as if he had other plans in mind._

"_Let that be a reminder sweetheart that you now belong to me and only me." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "New Orleans is a wonderful place Caroline. I plan on taking you there with me."_

**Okay, I'm sorry if some of you didn't like it… but I like writing like this and I'm sorry if this chapter offended some of you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighting**

"_Caroline. STOP." _Klaus screamed at her from the bottom of the stairs. The woman had gone mad. He estimated that she thrown almost every piece of furniture that he owned on the second floor of his estate.

It was partly his fault that she was pissed off and he knew that. She didn't fancy the new hybrid he had following her around. Klaus swore it was for her protection. Caroline insisted that he was stalking her.

"Do you want him to shower with me to? How would you like that?" She waltzed down the stairs. Her hands thrown up in the air and her naturally beautiful face was now a dark shade of red.

He told the hybrid to be discreet when he began watching her, but Caroline wasn't stupid. She picked it up within the first five minutes of his presence.

"I can't be around all the time to protect you. You know why I'm doing this." He told her. And the truth was she knew why. She just didn't like that Klaus thought she couldn't handle herself. _She could. _Klaus was over protective of what he loved. And he loved her above all.

"Who cares that you pissed off a few witches? It's not anything you can't handle." She argued.

"Caroline, I don't think you understand the extent of damage I caused. I brought _Marcel _back. " He told her. The statement sounded innocent. Why would a few witches be upset over one person? The name Marcel was hushed in the city of New Orleans.

Klaus was a cruel man, but always knew how to play his cards. But Marcel always put in all of his chips before he knew what was at stake. When Klaus took over New Orleans, the witches praised him. Klaus foolishly let him back knowing the consequences that would fall before him, but it was all because of Caroline. He did it for her.

"I did this for you Caroline. You're the one that _left me_ remember?. Before Rebekah stepped in, Marcel was the one that tracked you every step of the way. He followed you everywhere." Klaus stepped closer to her and pulled her in. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her on the top of the head. "Car, the only reason Marcel is back is because I allowed it. The process of getting you back pissed off one of them and now they all want to step in. Just trust me."

And how could she not? She was in love with him. She understood that there were flaws in every relationship, but she didn't know if she could handle his control long enough before she tried leaving him again. She wouldn't do it because she didn't want to be with him. She would do because she just needed room to _breath._

"I don't want that hybrid following me anymore." She insisted.

Klaus's entire demeanor changed. He backed away, holding her shoulder length apart and looked at her sternly. "That hybrid has a name. You will learn it and you will get used to seeing him when I'm not around. Until these witches settle down, he will follow you."

"What about Tyler?" She asked not realizing that asking about him would only piss Klaus off more.

"What about him, Caroline? I thought you didn't want him to follow you around either." He made a point, but Caroline would rather have someone she knew following her around than a complete stranger.

"I don't want him around." She simply stated.

"Then this should not be a problem." He leaned in a kissed her fully on the lips, letting them linger a little longer than usual and before Caroline could open her eyes, he vanished.

**XOXO**

Caroline felt trapped again. The only way she could let loose was being here. The place was packed and Caroline could barely hear anything over the loud music.

"And he follows you everywhere?" Bonnie asked staring at the hybrid standing in the corner.

"Everywhere." Caroline confirmed. Bonnie Bennett was a witch. One that Klaus was very fond of and she was powerful. Klaus loved that even more about her. But Caroline and Bonnie didn't come out tonight to discuss the problems that either of them were facing. Tonight, was about letting loose Even if Caroline had a creepy hybrid following her.

"Well as long as we have a designated driver…." Bonnie hinted and smiled and they walked towards the bar.

"Six shots of bourbon and please start a tab for us." Caroline laid her credit card down and the bartender poured their shots. If Klaus was going to have this hybrid follow her all the time, she could at least have fun with it. They began taking shots of bourbon.

"That's a lot of alcohol for such a small frame." Caroline finished her last shot and turned around to the voice of a man that oddly sounded like Stefan. But she quickly realized by his demeanor that it wasn't_._

It was another vampire, a new one that she wasn't familiar with. Bonnie protectively stood next to her with a stern look on her face. "And who might you be?" Bonnie asked.

"The name is Silas." He smirked at the both of them. They knew who he was.

Both Bonnie and Caroline stood frozen. _Silas? _ Hadn't they gotten rid of him years ago? The thought puzzled Caroline, but she had no choice but to believe it because it _wasn't' Stefan. _She knew Stefan.

Her memories of Stefan trying to find her came flooding back to her. _It was Silas the entire time. _Why hadn't she noticed?

She could have smacked herself.

She spent so much time trying to run away from Stefan when he was tracking her down that didn't realize that Stefan was really Silas.

"Can I buy you both a drink?" He offered, but before Caroline could answer her stalker appeared standing protectively in front of her.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." The hybrid growled at him.

Silas stayed quiet and observed him for a second before smiling. "And you must be Noah, Klaus's new toy. What a pleasure to meet you." Silas extended his hand, but Noah was speechless or move.

Caroline stepped in front of Noah. _Some hybrid he was._

"What's your business with Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not here to find Klaus. I came here to find you." Silas said.

Caroline raised her eyebrow. She was curious. "What do you want from me? If you wanted to take me, you should have done it when you had the chance." She said, unafraid.

"It's not what I want from you, Caroline. It's what you're going to do for me."

She remained quiet, allowing him to speak. Truthfully, she was unaware of what Silas was about to say. Bonnie's grabbed Caroline's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

The hybrid -_-Noah_ clearly had no idea who he was. And Caroline knew that if Silas crossed the line enough, Noah would try to kill him. And that was a fight Noah would never win.

She wasn't in the mood to play games with Silas. Why did he look like Stefan? Where was the real Stefan? Their situation was automatically confusing. There were so many unanswered questions and she probably didn't have time to ask any.

"You're coming with me." He told her without any explanation.

Caroline immediately tensed and Noah placed his hands on Silas's chest, warning him. Caroline placed her hand on Noah's shoulder encouraging him to calm down, but she knew it wouldn't work for long.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Silas. Explain yourself." She kept her hand on Noah's shoulder, making sure he stood still.

"It's nothing I can explain here _darling. _You're coming with me now whether your friends like it or not." His voice grew darker.

Caroline didn't want to make a scene in the bar. And she knew it was only seconds before Silas and Noah got into it. Without speaking she walked past Silas and headed straight for the door, knowing that he was behind her. Noah and Bonnie followed behind Silas.

Bonnie was starting to become worried. Not only did they have the problem with the witches on their hands, now Silas was trying to take Caroline and he wouldn't give them a reason.

She knew that they should call Klaus, but she feared that they didn't have anytime, or it would waste time they could use to get Caroline out of here.

Caroline walked out into the streets of New Orleans and she felt Stef—_Sila's _grab onto her arm. She whipped around and instinctively slapped him across the face.

"I'm NOT leaving with you, Silas." Before she could attack again, Noah charged at him from behind. He staked him in the back, but Silas barely flinched.

Instead of retaliating, Silas held his cool and pulled the stake out of his back. Noah backed up in response, contemplating on what to do next. He circled Silas, but Silas barely gave a thought on how Noah would attack him.

"I'm warning you Noah. I wouldn't try that again." He warned him, but Noah wouldn't stop by choice. He was sired and compelled to Klaus. He wouldn't stop until he killed Silas or until he was dead.

Caroline backed away from Silas and stood next to Bonnie knowing that she would protect her. But before Bonnie could do any type of spell, Silas was in her head and was stronger than he was all those years ago.

Bonnie cringed in pain and she tried to massage her temples, but the pain became unbearable. Caroline looked over at Noah who was facing the same fate as Bonnie, she immediately went towards Silas to stop him, but blacked out before she made it halfway.

* * *

**I also started a series of one-shots based on the "Seven Deadly Sins"- Klaroline of course :)**

**Reviews? Thoughts? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taken**

"I'm going to give you five seconds to give me a reason as to why I should not bestow upon you a death greater than you could ever imagine." Klaus held Noah by the throat. He was pushed against the brick building right outside of the bar where Caroline was taken.

He struggled to answer. His throat was constricted and was unable to speak. Bonnie tried to interfere, but Klaus wouldn't have it and she knew not to push him. His eyes were red and he wanted to do more than just kill.

Klaus gripped tighter on his neck purely out of anger towards Noah and _himself _for letting this happen. Noah's face grew a dark shade of purple before Klaus tossed him to the side and he passed out. Klaus wouldn't kill him yet.

"Get him out of here!" He said to Marcel. "And lock him up." He swiftly turned around without another glance and went over to Bonnie.

She instinctively flinched out of habit at his close proximity. He pointed a finger towards her. "You're a smart girl Bonnie. What happened Caroline?" He approached her as nicely as he could, but it still came out menacingly.

Bonnie was still in shock from everything that happened and mustered up the only word she could. "Silas." The two-syllable name rolled off her lips in a whisper. Klaus's entire face fell.

"That's impossible." He said with a questioning look on his face. "Where did she run off to this time?" He tried not to sound hurt with his question, but truthfully he was. He didn't want Caroline to run away anymore. He just wanted her to stay with him and not want to be anywhere else.

"She didn't _willingly_ go anywhere Klaus. We were at the bar and a man approached us. He looked and talked like Stefan, but it _wasn't _him. It was Silas." She told him the truth.

Klaus didn't say anything and she knew he was getting upset. "I thought we got rid of him, just like everyone else. I don't understand any of this Klaus. I just know that he took Caroline and no one has any idea why."

Klaus was still skeptical to believe her, but deep down inside he knew something wasn't right. It was like he felt a deep pain deep in his chest. It was one that he never felt when she left him the first time. His gut was telling him that something was completely off about this entire situation.

He wouldn't let it go, but he knew that at least for tonight he had to make sure the witch was taken care of. If Caroline was running around again without his protection, then he knew he had to rid of the witch that was trying to hurt her.

**XOXO**

"Ah, Marcel." The witch motioned Marcel to come inside her home. He wearily approached the witch along with four hybrids that stood behind him. When he got about arms length away from her she halted him.

"Do you know why we're here?" He asked her.

The older woman stood up from her chair smiling at him. "I know why you're here child. I could ask you the _same thing. _Klaus was not wise to bring you back to New Orleans. He was also not wise to bring you around a group of witches who out number you and his precious hybrids." She circled around him and Marcel immediately tensed. He was hoping that Klaus hadn't sent him on a suicide mission.

"I know you're the only one here." He called her bluff. "And we have many more hybrids than you see standing before you."

He approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I could end you quickly, right here if I wanted to. But Klaus wants a slow death for you witch."

He pushed her back into the wall and restrained both of her hands and feet. She closed her eyes and used her magic to push Marcel and the hybrids flying.

"_You _do not tell _me _how this is going to work Marcel." Marcel stood up from the bookshelf she slammed him into deciding not to play nice anymore. He grabbed her once more, but this time right through the heart, holding in place as she took staggering breaths.

"_Wait." _She pleaded and Marcel reluctantly left her heart intact. The old witch was quickly able to heal herself but was still hesitant, not wanting to cause any more trouble tonight.

Marcel wiped his hands off and waited for her to speak. "We can settle this right now Marcel. I have some critical information that Klaus would like to know. I didn't share it before because I was too upset with Klaus, but I just realized that this is more important than running you out of New Orleans."

Marcel nodded his head encouraging her; curious as to what she had to say. "It has to do with Caroline." She was short with him. He figured that if it dealt with Caroline and the witch was holding back, Klaus would surely reprimand her.

If she could help, then he would keep her around. The witch certainly did not want to get killed. She was too severely outnumbered to go against Klaus like she planned. She decided to play her part and do what she could to help.

**XOXO**

Caroline slowly tossed and turned in a dreamless sleep. She fluttered her eyes open and took in her surroundings. Her muscles were sore and she felt cramped from her hands being tied above her head.

They were on the highway going only god-knows-where. She imagined that they were well out of New Orleans. She just had to figure out where and what he wanted with her.

"If this is some ploy to get to Klaus, it won't work." She scowled at him. "You're only going to piss him off by kidnapping me."

Silas slowly averted his head towards Caroline, taking his eyes off the road. "I don't really give a damn about Klaus, _darling._"

"Then what do you want with me?" She asked him.

"You. Just _you." _He said turning his eyes back towards the road.

She looked at him confused. "I don't understand what you mean by that." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, pulling at her restraints.

Silas noticed her distress and reached over and untied them. He knew they were too far-gone for her to try and run away at this point. He decided to take the chance. He placed his hands back over on his side and ignored her statement for a few moments before answering her.

He knew the hard part of this entire ordeal would be getting her to comply and the subject was still touchy for him.

"You remind me of someone Caroline. Someone that I loved." His grip tightened on the steering wheel and Caroline could tell he wasn't comfortable with the subject.

She remained quiet, not bringing it up anymore and looked out the passenger window. It was all open highway, except a sign they were approaching that read: '_Welcome to Canada!' _

"If you're wondering where were going, I'm not going to tell you. But I will say that I'm taking you _home." _He knew he had to be short with her. The less she knew at the moment the better. It was the only way he knew how to protect her.

Caroline's eyes suddenly grew wider. "Home?" She gasped at him.

"Yes. We're going home." He repeated.

Silas turned up a long dirt road, which opened up into a grand plantation farm. Outside, there were people standing waiting to greet them. Silas smiled at himself. He finally felt like things were coming together, but dreaded the process in between.

He just needed to get Caroline realize that she was not just an ordinary vampire. She was much more powerful than she perceived herself to be. He would show her the world and win her heart in the process. No matter what obstacles he had to go through to get there.

Caroline stepped out of the car and was greeted by a vintage looking housemaid who curtsied and smiled at her. She weakly smiled back, taken a little off guard and terrified at her surroundings. "Welcome back _Qetsiyah_."

Caroline stood frozen. If she had any will power to do anything at the moment it would be to run, but her rigid body was unable to move from the shock of what she just heard and instead of moving Silas motioned the doppelganger inside.

* * *

**How about that for a twist? Doppelgangers everywhere! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews encourage me :)**

**Also read my new short series called "The Seven Deadly Sins" - Klaroline of course! It's on my page :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another flashback to get you to understand their relationship and past a little bit more! I know I just posted a chapter, but I figured you guys needed more! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Possession**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_He mostly watched her from afar. Never wanting to get too close. Even after the night of graduation she had still refused him. He did everything to make sure she would be on the next flight to New Orleans. He loved her too much to force her by compulsion. He waited._

_He watched her go through various men throughout the years. Each having a few qualities of him, but none gave her the burning desire that Klaus had._

_She would never admit it. She was too modest and proud and did not want to be perceived as weak. Admitting how she truly felt would be her downfall._

_But was not Klaus under the same spell as she? Was he not her weakness as well?_

_It seemed that with every heartbreak, trial and tribulation she went through, he always seemed to be there. It frustrated her. She could deal with her own misfortunes and did not see it necessary for Klaus to interfere every time she had a quarrel._

_She knew he was always particularly protective of her, but sometimes he went too far._

_"I told you to stay out of it!" She screamed at him. "Go home Klaus! I didn't ask you to come here." She marched towards him poking her finger in his chest._

_Whipping her hair Klaus caught a hint of vanilla and lilac and he found himself rather enjoying her outburst. "Caroline." He looked at her seriously. "I told you not to go out with him. He's not good for you."_

_"And who's to say your judgment is any better than mine?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Since you seem to know it all."_

_He laughed at her, "I'm not here to judge love. I'm here to guide you." He defended himself._

_"You're ridiculous Klaus!" She backed away from him and walked towards the table in her apartment. She poured herself a glass of wine and downed it in less than three seconds._

_"Careful love. You know what happens when girls when they get drunk." He was instantly behind her. He placed one hand on her shoulder brushing her hair back and leaned into her ear. Her body instantly froze at the closeness of him. She felt pure electricity surge through her. "They get reckless, Caroline. They tend to do things that they most desire and sometimes regret the morning after."_

_She pulled away from him taking the bottle straight into her mouth and downing as much as she could before Klaus tore it away from her. "Don't." He said to her._

_"Don't you want me reckless?" She asked him._

_"Not like this." He said to her. "When I take you to bed love, you're going to remember every second of it. You're going to feel it the morning after, two weeks after that and for the rest of your life." He grabbed her face and held it close to his, only touching their foreheads together. He was about to kiss her on the cheek before Caroline's doorbell rang. Klaus sighed and walked away from her. "I'll be watching you Caroline. Don't you forget that." He backed away from her and the person at the door kept ringing the bell over and over again._

_Caroline chest felt suddenly heavy and her conscious started to feel guilty as she walked towards the front door. Klaus reached the top of the steps and before turning away he looked down at Caroline. "And when you sleep with him Caroline, I promise the only man you'll be thinking about the entire time is me. Only me."_

_He vanished and Caroline opened the front door and let her current boyfriend walk into her embrace._

_Klaus wanted to leave, but he knew tonight he wasn't going to. Tonight would be the last hurrah for Caroline if she slept with him. He knew that she was running away from him, from them. It was their thing: Cat and mouse._

_She was very aware of his presence, though he hid it well from her boyfrind. She could feel his grimace or groan every time she touched him._

_She didn't deny that she felt nothing for him because she did. Caroline was scared. Scared of him, scared of them. Together they were explosive and it was only a matter of time before either of them went off. She replayed the night of graduation over and over again in her head –no one else made her feel the way he did. She had never been able to reach any high with any other man since him. He put them all to shame despite his past._

_She was toying with him and he knew it. He watched them from another room, giving himself perfect view of Caroline sitting on the couch with the human. Her arm draped over him, her head tossed back in laughter as he told a joke. But it was fake, her smile, her laugh, and everything else._

_The boy brushed back a piece of Caroline's hair. The very piece that he had touched twenty minutes prior and he gripped onto the post he was holding onto. He had seen Caroline kiss other guys and be with other guys, but what he knew this guy was trying to do was far worse than anything he had ever witnessed. He carefully listened to their conversation._

_"You're special Caroline." He sweetly told her playing with a curl in her hair. "There's been something I've been holding back. Something I've wanted to tell you for a few months now." Caroline held her breath, knowing what he was going to say, but not ready to hear it._

_"I love you Caroline. And tonight, I want to make love to you." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, slowly climbing on top of her getting gradually more possessive. He hadn't given her the chance to speak and was only pushing for sex. She knew that. And she could easily push him off, but she knew Klaus was watching her and she secretly wanted to get a real reaction out of him._

_She pushed him off of her climbing on top to straddle him. She heard Klaus's sharp intake of breath and the sound of something snapping._

_"What was that?" The guy asked._

_"Probably my cat." She lied and he looked at her confused._

_"But you don't have a cat?" He questioned her._

_"Stop talking." She leaned in for another sloppy kiss. He held onto her back and pulled her closer and Caroline reluctantly complied, but continued anyway._

_She heard the sound of something else breaking and he pulled away again. "Caroline, what is that?" She shrugged her shoulders, lying again. She most definitely knew what it was and it wasn't a cat._

_Klaus slowly emerged from the room, quietly with no expression on his face and Caroline grew worried. She had actually hoped that he looked angry, but having no expression was far worse._

_Her boyfriend stood up puffing his chest out and stepping in front of Caroline. He was protective over her and saw that she was distressed by the look on her face. "And who are you dick?"_

_Klaus clapped his hands together, laughing as he walked towards him. "I'm the cat." He said before he snapped his neck right in front of Caroline._

_Klaus stepped over the body and right in front of Caroline, close enough to touch her but he didn't. "Pull a stunt like that again love and I'll kill every male you even glance at." She slapped him hard across the face and Klaus barely flinched, his face only turning slightly to one side._

_"You killed my boyfriend!" Her eyes swelled up with tears._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. "No tears love." He kissed her on the cheek before looking at her seriously. "You are mine Caroline. I don't share with anyone else and I will not have you make a fool out of me again."_

* * *

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Qetsiyah**

Caroline remained in the room that Silas had placed her in. She refused to leave. Silas was annoyed by her childish behavior. Anything that was offered to her she turned away.

Caroline didn't want blood. She didn't want food. She just wanted to be left alone. She knew deep down inside that Klaus was out there looking for her. She was just counting down the days until he found her.

Caroline swore when she got back to New Orleans, she would never try to leave Klaus again. She was done _soul searching_. It was in this very moment that she realized where she truly belonged because it surely was not in some creepy castle with Silas.

A loud knock at her door startled her from her thoughts. "Who ever you are please leave me alone." She told the person.

Instead of knocking again or leaving, the door burst open and Silas appeared before her. He didn't look angry, only worried. And that worried Caroline. "You need to eat my dear. I will not have you withering away in this room." He held a fresh glass of blood out to her and she turned her head.

"I don't want it." She told him, but her instincts told her otherwise. After all she was a vampire and vampires needed to feed.

"_Darling _please take the blood. I know you crave it." He held it closer to her this time. She couldn't ignore her urge. Caroline took the glass without thinking swallowed the blood in one gulp.

Silas smirked at her as if he won a mini victory. Caroline flinched when he pushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear.

She didn't realize that he had gotten this close. Her instincts caused to pull away from him. "Don't touch me." She told him.

He looked hurt. "_Qetsiyah _please don't push me away." He began to walk towards her.

"I am _not _her Silas. I'm Caroline." She held out her hands defensively in front of her, urging him not to come any closer, but he was too captivated in her appearance to come out of the trance he was in.

He pressed his forehead to hers inhaling her scent. It reminded him of fresh flowers. He felt her tense as his close proximity. "_Qetsiyah _why do you fear me so?"

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back as hard as she could. Silas stumbled back a few steps not expecting her to attack him. "I am not her. Stop calling me that!" She screamed at him.

He stepped closer to her again and grabbed her face in between his hands. "You are my dear. You just haven't realized it." He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. Caroline did her best not to cry because she hated the idea of another mans mouth on hers that wasn't Klaus.

**XOXO**

Marcel stood silently as Klaus paced the room back and forth. Klaus did not take the news lightly. Caroline was gone –_again. _And it wasn't by choice this time.

Klaus was frantic. They had dealt with Silas before, but this was far more than he had imagined. What did he want with Caroline? He knew it had to be a ploy against him. He just had to figure out _what _it was and _how_ to get her back.

"I need you to call Bonnie. She should be able to locate her and we can then form a plan from there." He told Marcel.

Marcel hesitated for a moment as if there was something he left out. "Klaus I know this isn't the right time to talk about it –but I didn't follow through with killing the witch."

Klaus looked at him calmly. "Why didn't you do what I asked you to mate?" His words were harsh.

Marcel came quickly to his own defense. He had a good reason for this. "She told me that she had something very important to tell you… It has to do with Caroline."

Klaus was honestly annoyed at Marcel's inability to doing _anything _right, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt anyway. "You can bring her in here Marcel, but I swear if this backfires you're going to pay with your life." Marcel knew it wasn't just a threat. Klaus was promising.

He was desperate to find out anything that had to do with Caroline. He knew bringing the old witch in here would be a risk. But for her, it was worth taking.

"Make sure Bonnie gets here before you let that witch in here. We need to set a middle ground."

Bonnie arrived about fifteen minutes later. She was just as upset as Klaus was about Caroline's kidnapping and was willing to do anything to get her safely returned.

She walked into the room where they were all standing. Klaus looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which was odd being that he was a vampire.

Marcel looked worried and Bonnie sensed that Klaus might have threatened him, which wasn't something unusual coming from him.

"How can I help?" Bonnie asked.

"There is another witch here, an old one. She says she has some information regarding Caroline. I thought it was best you were here because I trust your judgment. I need to know if this woman is telling the truth." Bonnie nodded and Klaus motioned for Marcel to let the old witch in the room.

She hesitantly stepped in. Bonnie didn't tense, but was instantly eased at her presence. She knew this woman was a good witch. They made eye contact and smiled at each other.

The permanent look Klaus had plastered on his face was terrifying. He tried to remain calm, but anything that affected Caroline caused him to react this way. "You have five minutes to explain yourself." He told her.

She easily complied. "I'll get straight to the point since you don't want me to waste any of your time." She cleared her throat and began speaking.

" Silas did not take Caroline because of you Klaus." Klaus raised an eyebrow, now more curious then ever.

He motioned his hand and urged her to continue. "You see Caroline isn't just an _ordinary vampire. _She's more than that. Her bloodline goes back almost as far as yours, Klaus. He took Caroline for only one reason."

She took a long pause and let out a breath of air before she finished her sentence. "Caroline is the doppelganger of _Qetsiyah."_

In that moment, the room became so silent that you could only hear a pin dropping from the other side of the room.

* * *

**Review!**

**I also started a new story called "Marriage of Convenience" and I posted a new chapter in my mini series of "Seven Deadly**** Sins"**

s/9423964/1/Marriage-of-Convenience

s/9343006/5/Seven-Deadly-Sins

**Here are the links for those! Enjoy! And review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rescue Plan**

"How are we going to get her back?" Bonnie asked pacing the room back and forth. She tried her best not to think that her _best friend _was Qetsiyah's _doppelganger. _Just the thought of it made her head spin.

Klaus stayed calm and that worried Bonnie. He anticipated many reasons as to why Caroline was taken but this was the icing on the cake. He needed a plan and he needed it yesterday. He'd be damned if he let Silas take his girl.

Bonnie had managed to track her whereabouts within minutes. The disadvantage was that Klaus didn't know what Silas was exactly up to and with _whom. _

He would believe anything at this point and he wouldn't put it past Silas if he had some hidden supernatural creature to ward him off.

Klaus's eyes averted towards Marcel and he motioned him forward. "I need you to make a call to our little human friend Katherine. It seems as though I'm in need for some new hybrids and she has what I need." Marcel took the order and walked out of the room without a word.

Bonnie stood by Klaus's side willing to do anything to get Caroline back. "Do you want me to call Damon or Stefan?" She offered.

"Call Stefan. He'd be the most helpful." She dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring. Bonnie walked out of the room.

"Stefan! You need to come to New Orleans. We need you here…" She rambled on and on without a breath. She paused for a moment waiting for his reaction.

"What seems to be the problem?" It sounded like him, but it _wasn't _him. Bonnie could sense it almost immediately.

"Caroline has been kidnapped by Silas. We need your help to get her back." Stefan didn't respond. Instead she heard the dial tone of his phone as he hung up the line.

Her face flushed. Not only was Caroline kidnapped by Silas, he also took it upon himself to rid of Stefan. She knew that when Silas answered Stefan's phone.

She walked back into the room and Klaus's eyes wouldn't meet hers. He knew it as well. Something happened to Stefan and it wasn't good.

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even know what to say Klaus this is all going to shit."

"Wait." He held up his hand to pause Bonnie. "I think I have an idea, but you need to trust me Bonnie."

Her eyes met his slowly and she nodded her head waiting for him to speak.

**XOXO**

Silas put down Stefan's phone and looked over at Caroline who was peacefully sleeping. He'd been here all night watching her and just couldn't bring himself to leave.

The resemblance between her and Qetsiyah would be dangerous. Every time he looked at Caroline he saw _her. _He would make her fall in love with him and didn't care if it took eternity to do it.

The only problem that he had was Klaus. He knew that he was protective over Caroline. He assumed they were lovers.

He vowed that Caroline would never see Klaus again –_unless _Silas was dead. Which in context meant, she would never see him again. Caroline belonged to him and only _him._

Caroline's eyes fluttered open only to be met by _Stef –Silas's. _She still couldn't believe it. On top of a Stefan look alike. She had to live with the fact that Silas kissed her for the rest of her life.

Klaus would be furious and if Silas was anyone else, he would have been dead before he finished the thought of even doing it.

"Good morning _darlin'." _He greeted her warmly. Caroline glared at him, making sure she stayed under the covers. The last thing she wanted in his mind was the image of her in a nightgown –_especially _the one that he provided.

"Would you like to freshen up before breakfast?" He asked her.

"I'm not hungry." She told him. "I'll stay in here today." She was short with him.

He sighed and walked over towards the canopy bed. He sat down next to her and placed his hand over her leg slowly rubbing circles over top.

"We already had this conversation Qesti –_Caroline." _He corrected himself.

When she made no indication of moving, he began to pull at the duvet that covered her body. She tugged back at it indicating that she had no intentions of leaving. This only angered Silas.

He had been kind to her, patient and anticipated her every need. Granted he kidnapped her against her will, he never once abused or misused her. Now, she was testing his limits.

"There won't be any problems if you just do as I say Caroline. Now come downstairs and eat." His voice stayed low. He wouldn't let himself lose control. Not with her.

"Let me get dressed then." She gave up. She realized that if she was going to wait to be rescued, she better do it the easy way.

Silas posed no physical threat to kill her –_but_ he did want her heart. And that's what scared her. She didn't want him to _try. _She just wanted to go home.

Silas had laid out everything that she was expected to wear. Nothing about how he lived was modern and was surprised that when she went to shower that it was relatively up-to-date.

Despite how the staff was dressed he laid out a simple dark blue sundress. It was modest but still showed off her womanly curves.

He paired the outfit with matching sandals and a pair of earrings. It was odd to her than _he _picked out what she had to wear. Klaus never bothered with that kind of stuff and she was growing to appreciate Klaus more the longer that she was here.

She found her way to the dining room and a table was set up for four people. She raised an eyebrow instantly curious. _Who else did Silas live with? _She randomly took a seat the farthest away from what she assumed was his seat and waited patiently.

A few seconds later he emerged from the side door and came in with two other people she didn't recognize. The two men –which she quickly discovered were vampires stared at her as if they saw a ghost.

"I can't believe it." One of them said in shock. He continued to stare at her making her uncomfortable. Caroline squirmed in her seat. "I didn't believe it when you told me Silas, but now that I see it with my own eyes."

Silas gave him a look and both vampires nodded. " I know what must be done." Silas said.

Both men as well as Silas took a seat with her at the table. They never finished their conversation. Caroline could barely eat anything the entire time. Her thoughts were haunted with what her future held.

* * *

**REVIEW! Also check out my new fanfic - Marriage of Convenience **


	10. Chapter 10

_This flashback is significant. It happens the night before Caroline left Klaus in New Orleans. This is what leads up to Chapter 1 in Territory. Please read and enjoy!_

**Blood Witch **

_**Flashback: **__The night before Caroline left _

The view of his four-bedroom apartment overlooked the heart of New Orleans. It was beautiful, breathtaking.

These few moments that she held alone gave her a peace of mind. Every time she thought of leaving him, the view of the sun setting and pink dew of the sky assured her that this is where she needed to be.

He had been right. Although she hated to admit it, there was a draw between them both that neither of them could deny. No matter how far they went, they always found there way back.

Caroline sensed someone close. A witch. She turned around to greet her. "You've caused quite the stir around these parts Miss. Forbes," She gave her a knowing look.

Caroline played it dumb. "I came here with Klaus," She told the witch honestly. "I don't mean any harm,"

"_Child_," She pointed her finger in Caroline's direction. "You don't know what power you hold. You're dangerous and they'll come looking for you."

She gave the witch a confusing look. "Who?" She asked.

"That is no business of mine child. I will have nothing to do with you anymore." The witch walked away from her. She was confused.

The secrets she kept hidden in her closet were bound to come out. Her family was from a long line of witches.

She smiled knowingly that both her and Bonnie's bloodlines crossed. Caroline never found her niche in the world of a witch.

She didn't know how to handle being what Bonnie was.

The power never came out in her. No one ever suspected it. No one questioned it. No one even knew… except her and now she feared they all would.

It started a year after she became a vampire. Nothing too major would happen except for the occasional 'oops I accidentally lit a candle by looking at it'. She thought nothing of it.

Now, years later she fought with herself to keep this power she felt as if it was getting bad, _she ran away. _

She could never let anyone realize the monster that she had become. Not even Klaus who was a monster himself.

Caroline feared herself and she had no one to help her through it because she _wasn't normal. _Not that her whole existence as a vampire was, this just went a tad over the line

She used her ex as an excuse_. 'I fled because of him' _everyone thought, but it was far from the truth.

That was part of the reason they her and Klaus were so ruthless to one another. When he wasn't around, she needed distraction. Flirting seemed to be her way out and Hayley seemed to be his.

She knew after what she saw tonight and how she reacted that she would need to leave indefinitely. Caroline needed to find herself.

She didn't know what or who she was anymore and she needed to see if she could find someone who knew.

Caroline just didn't want to be found. Who ever the witch was talking about, she knew they had to be dangerous if they knew what she had become.

Impulsively, Caroline took all the money from Klaus' safe box. She left her phone behind, took the clothes on her back and a granola bar.

She was on a plane to Europe before Klaus had the opportunity to stop her.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Caroline remained in the room she was assigned, nervously waiting for Silas to call upon her. The two vampires had been here for three days now. She quickly caught onto why they were here.

It was because of her. They knew _what _she was and that scared her. She just didn't know what they wanted with her.

She could've laughed at how fucked up this entire circle was. Not only way she some sort of blood witch, but she was also Qetsiyah's doppelganger on top of it.

That seemed to be the only news that truly surprised her in this entire situation.

While in Europe, she found a witch who shared her curse. She called herself a blood witch.

She was like Caroline and Caroline needed to know how this all came to be.

The witch was eager to share. The blood witch had been waiting for Caroline for months and she wouldn't spoil this opportunity.

She started with The Originals.

"The Mikaelson family was well known among the supernatural world as the most powerful vampires to walk the earth. Nothing and no one could kill them.

This monarchy and imbalance of power caused many issues among witches, werewolves and even their own kind.

_The Order_ was formed by a group of witches and vampires. To become a part of _The Order,_ a vampire must turn a witch into their own kind.

Like hybrids, they were a mutation. Not natural, but necessary to keep the balance. They were called _blood witches._ They held a great deal of power and were feared among all."

After receiving this information, Caroline then became more cautious.

If Klaus ever found out what she become he would be furious.

Would he still love her anyway?

Would he be mad because she didn't tell him?

Would he want to kill her?

All her fears were spinning around.

She then picked up general knowledge on the subject learning that Elijah was the first to hear about them. He sought them out, studied them.

They thought both him and Klaus put an end to their kind. They were wrong. Three of them went into hiding in fear and were never seen again.

At least, not until Caroline was transformed.

The only reason she became a blood witch is because she is from Qetsiyah's bloodline.

No other witch would have both vampire and witch blood circulating through their veins. She kept all parts of herself. She was rare.

When it was learned that Caroline was Qetsiyah's doppelganger, both the witches and the blood witches came out of hiding in search of a new order. They wanted to end to the original family.

Silas picked up on Caroline's gift, not knowing if she knew herself when he spent his brief time in Mystic Falls.

He knew the ties she held with the originals and particularly Klaus. That 's why he took her and that's why he needed to keep her away.

* * *

**Review! And please read my awesome new fanfic - Marriage of Convenience! **


End file.
